


生意就是生意

by Reve_13



Series: 翻譯系列 [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23298493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13
Summary: 米海爾和飛龍確定彼此的關係之後，第一條規則就是不能干涉對方的生意。生意是生意，愛情是愛情。
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long
Series: 翻譯系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Business is business](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095078) by [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/pseuds/Reve_13). 



> 死活都登不進lofter，我是被lofter牆了嗎...

_ 蘭桂坊酒吧街 _

大街上一間人聲鼎沸的酒吧裡，米海爾和幾個部下佔了一張桌子，剛完成了一單交易，他們在高興的喝酒慶祝。金發碧眼的外國人在蘭桂坊比比皆是，所以沒多少人關心他們，最多以為只是有一堆喝酒狂歡的老外而已。

“老大，這個交易做得真划算啊。” 米海爾的左右手Boris舉起酒杯，“來，乾杯！”

“Давайте выпьем за успех нашего дела (為我們的生意乾杯！)”大夥兒一起響應，手中的玻璃杯敲擊發出清脆的聲音。

幾杯烈酒下肚，就算是喝慣了伏特加的俄羅斯人也有點醉意，米海爾正打算回到他和飛龍的家的時候，卻聽見後面桌子的人正高談闊論。

後面的是幾個二十出頭的年輕人，穿著打扮一看就知道不是什麼正經的人，說不定是哪個幫派旗下的小嘍羅。

“我上次跟老大去交易，看到了白蛇的劉飛龍哦。”其中一個留著朋克頭的人對他的夥伴說道，“他還真漂亮啊，遠看像個女人似的，有機會的話真想操他啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，我聽說他可是靠和男人睡上位的啊，說不定真有機…” 話未說完，他卻眼前一黑，倒在桌子上。

米海爾站在他們桌子前，手上還拿著剛剛拿來打人的酒瓶，酒瓶已經破碎，碎片掉落在桌子上。

“你他媽說飛龍什麼？”米海爾的眼神都紅了，酒精的刺激作用之下，他比平常更不能控制自己的憤怒，他把槍指著其中一個年輕人，“啊？有種就再說一次啊！憑你的臟手也想碰我的飛龍？”

“老大！” Boris從後方趕上，攔著怒火中燒的米海爾，“這裡人多，我們回去辦公室再說。”

米海爾的手下都趕到這邊，被幾個高大健碩的俄羅斯人包圍著，加上被米海爾的槍指著，那幾個年輕人差點沒尿褲子。Boris 護送著盛怒的米海爾出酒吧，其他部下則包圍著那幾個年輕人，要他們跟著走。

“給我查清楚，這幾個小子混哪裡的。” 

“是！”

* * *

_ 白蛇總部 _

“飛龍大人，這是這個月我們進貨的清單，請您過目。” 葉遞過一份長長的表格，“第二頁開始是原材料方面的。”

“嗯，我知道了。” 飛龍坐在書桌後，仔細的看著文件，“原材料的話，我們是跟虎幫購買，對吧？”

“是的。虎幫雖然規模不大，但是原材料供應商中他們品質最好。” 

“呵呵，規模倒是沒什麼所謂。” 飛龍盤算著幾個可能，“你說如果白蛇把他們納入旗下的話…”

“那我們在花費在原材料方面的成本會大大降低，對白蛇來說是一件好事。”

“不過上次交易時，那傢伙後面的小子們沒什麼禮貌呢。”飛龍回想了一下上次的交易情景，他們老大還算是識時務，後面的小子卻緊緊盯住了自己，從頭掃視到腳，飛龍早就習慣了這樣的目光，不用問都知道那幾個小子在想什麼。

“飛龍大人你已經在想收歸了之後要怎麼處理了嗎？” 葉微微一笑，他們老闆可是說到做到的人，就算白蛇火力不足，現在還有阿爾巴托夫家族的協力呢。

叮～

飛龍的手機響起，那是收到訊息的提示音。

[公主，今天晚上我有工作，沒辦法回家了，記得要想我，親親！] 

飛龍看到戀人完全不符合形象的短信不禁失笑，葉看到他的表情，就知道寄件人是誰了。飛龍拿起電話回覆訊息。

[知道了。那我和葉去吃晚飯，晚上就和陶一起睡好了。]

“葉，我看一下文件就回家了，準備好車子，大概三十分鐘後回家。”

“好的。”

* * *

回到家裡，飛龍和陶一起吃過晚飯，那孩子看米海爾不在家，就纏著飛龍要他陪他看書，一起聽音樂，聽著聽著，倒是真的一起睡著了。第二天早上，飛龍睜開眼，沒有金發男人溫暖的懷抱，只有小小的陶，窩在自己的被窩裡。

_ 看來工作真的很忙嘛。 _

  
  


飛龍和米海爾正式交往之後，定下的第一條規則就是不能干涉對方的工作。對於兩個組織的老大來說，雖然合作方面不用擔心被對方背叛，但卻給人公私不分的感覺。所以，除非在正式的會議，飛龍從來不會過問米海爾的生意，米海爾也不會從飛龍身上拿取白蛇的情報，兩個組織之間保持著公平的交易合作關係。

懷中的小孩感受到飛龍的動作，也睜開了眼睛。“飛大人，早安。”

“嗯，早安。” 飛龍摸摸孩子的頭髮。“今天我要回白蛇，我先梳洗一下，你繼續睡吧。”

“不！飛大人你去梳洗，我幫你挑衣服吧。”少年跳下床，打開飛龍的衣櫃，認真的挑選著。

米海爾不在家，早飯則由家裡的兩個阿姨來做，平常吃慣了的西式早餐，今天則是傳統的白粥和油條。飛龍邊吃早飯，一邊看部下發的訊息報告。

[飛龍大人，我正在路上趕過來你家，有重要事情必須直接跟你報告。-葉]

“重要事情？” 飛龍一邊喝著美味的白粥，一邊疑惑的看著訊息。一般來說，葉會幫自己過濾掉沒那麼重要的事，如果葉說是重要到必須面對面向他報告的話，那肯定是非常緊急的事了。

十分鐘不到，門鈴響起，飛龍站在大門的保鏢開門之後，急速的腳步聲在走廊上迴響，馬上就到達飛龍所在的飯廳。

“葉，早安。有什麼事情嗎？”

“飛龍大人，我先確認一下，這事情和您沒有關係吧？” 葉的額上佈滿了汗，似乎他真的是一路趕過來的。

“什麼事情？”飛龍皺著眉問道。

“虎幫昨天被人幾乎連根拔起了。他們的貨倉被人搶光了，甚至連總部都被人燒了。”

“什麼？” 飛龍皺著眉頭，“連我們的貨也？”

“是的，全部都被搶了。”

“誰幹的？” 雖然沒了品質好的供應商有點可惜，虎幫本身怎麼樣都沒所謂，但對他劉飛龍的貨下手，那基本上就是對白蛇的宣戰了。

“……阿爾巴托夫家族。”

“……” 飛龍突然明白了葉一開始的問題。“不，我不知道這件事情。”

白蛇的重要交易對象被阿爾巴托夫一下子掃蕩了，不知情的外人看來，就像是阿爾巴托夫想搶走虎幫的生意，但對於知道飛龍和米海爾關係的人來說，看起來就是米海爾動用整個家族的力量，為飛龍的生意鋪路。

飛龍的電話突然響起，他看了一下來電顯示，李虎，虎幫的老大。 

“喂。我是劉飛龍。” 飛龍冷靜的接通電話。

“唷，劉老闆，早安啊。” 李虎粗曠的聲音傳來，似乎帶有一點急促的聲音，可能是昨天受傷了，“昨天晚上的事情有聽說嗎？”

“嗯，聽說了。我的貨沒事吧？” 飛龍故意提出疑問。“李老闆，錢我們已經付了，總不會出問題吧？”

“呵呵，劉老闆你這招真的絕啊。”

“哦？你自己沒辦法保護好貨，跟我有什麼關係？” 飛龍語帶挑撥的回道。

“劉老闆的貨嘛…恐怕你得親自問你的阿爾巴托夫拿了。” 李虎語帶諷刺的說道，“下午兩點，半島酒店201號房，我，你，阿爾巴托夫。”

飛龍掛掉了電話，仔細考慮了現在的狀況。付出了的錢沒了倒也不算什麼，只是沒了原材料，一時三刻也找不到品質一樣好的貨，白蛇的毒品交易就只能暫停，其他和虎幫交易的小組織也一樣。米海爾他們搶了肯定不止白蛇的貨，他們拿著最好的貨源，換句話來說就是把毒品交易的源頭掌控著了。飛龍本來想把虎幫納入旗下也是一樣的理由，只是被米海爾搶先了一步，甚至連白蛇都被他抓住弱點了。

混蛋米海爾！

* * *

半島酒店位於九龍半島，是香港其中一間最豪華的酒店。飛龍帶著部下一行人一踏入酒店，就馬上有職員前來打招呼，把他們帶到李虎指定的201號房間。

米海爾把腿擱在餐桌上，默默的抽著煙，他的部下扇形的站在他身後，桌子旁邊躺倒了三個已經滿身血跡、口青鼻腫的年輕人。

_ 唉，本來還打算回家親親飛龍，然後睡個好覺的，這幾個小子麻煩死了。 _

飛龍用職員給點鎖匙卡打開門，看見戀人進來的米海爾愣了一下，幾乎把口裡的香煙都掉下來了。米海爾背後的部下們向飛龍點了點頭，算是對他打了個招呼。

“飛？你怎麼來了？” 米海爾趕緊把腿從餐桌上放下來，把口中的煙扔在桌上的煙灰盎裡，他的公主抽的是高級日式煙管，不喜歡香煙的味道。

“你還好意思問？” 飛龍挑了一下眉，走到米海爾旁邊的椅子坐下。他的部下徐徐站在他的身後。美人看了一下地上的幾個人，“誰？”

“啊…” 米海爾揉了揉自己的頭髮，“李虎的小弟，好像有個是他兒子。”

房間的大門再次打開，這次進來的是李虎。他是個微胖的中年男人，幾乎已經掉光頭髮，穿著Polo襯衣，卻戴上完全不搭的粗金項鍊，和房裡帥氣的飛龍和米海爾形成強烈對比。李虎的部下們也是一群街頭上的混混的模樣，房間裡飛龍的部下則整齊劃一的穿上襯衣和西褲，米海爾的部下雖然衣着隨意，但隨便一看都知道是身經百戰的專業人士。三組人馬，小孩子都知道等級不一樣。

“哎呀，劉老闆，阿爾巴托夫先生，讓你們久等了。” 李虎看著桌上的兩人，像討好的笑了一下，在他們兩人前坐下。倒在地上的那三個年輕人一看老大來了，想爬起身，卻被俄羅斯人們一腳踢下去。李虎知道還不是時候，只能心疼的看著兒子。

李虎自然知道白蛇和阿爾巴托夫的勢力，但事到如今他不站出來就太不像話，日後難以在部下前建立威信。米海爾搶到的是現貨，他手上的牌就還有運輸的路線，只要有路線在手，日後有的是機會東山再起。不過現在貨被搶了，他收了錢交不出貨，加上兒子也被抓了，必須先解決目前的問題。 

米海爾的名聲狼藉，出了名是個狠心、喜怒無常的人，實在不好對付，但劉飛龍就不同了，白蛇雖然強大，但他卻是以感情為先的人，加上傳聞中兩人的關係，如果好好談判，說不定能從劉飛龍那裡下手。

“劉老闆，電話中我也已經說過情況了吧。”他討好的向飛龍擠出一個笑容，沒想到卻令米海爾更火大，他大力敲了一下桌面。

“客套話就免了，這是我和你之間的問題，怎麼把飛龍也叫來了？” 米海爾瞪著李虎那顆光頭。

“哎呀，阿爾巴托夫先生。現在白蛇的貨都在您手上，當然和劉老闆有關了。” 李虎仔細觀察着米海爾和飛龍的表情，打算驗證他們兩個有一腿的傳聞。

米海爾現在才知道搶了的貨有白蛇的份，難怪飛龍剛剛是皺著眉進來啊，肯定是一早就被這光頭老頭煩著了，唉啊這幾個小子真的麻煩。

“李老闆，我這可是無妄之災啊。” 飛龍微微一笑，美麗的笑容讓李虎差點呆著，“葉，我們已經付了多少錢？”

身後的葉拿出一份文件，如平常一樣面目表情的說，“白蛇向虎幫購買的是兩個貨櫃的份量，總價一億港幣，已付定金一半，預期明天交收。”

“劉老闆，你看看，我不是故意不把貨給您啊。” 李虎靠在椅背，“您得問一下您的阿爾巴托夫先生，為什麼要搶您的貨呢？”

“李老闆，您是聽不懂嗎？葉，再說一遍。” 飛龍翹起手，對著李虎魅惑的笑。

“白蛇向虎幫購買的是兩個貨櫃的份量，總價一億港幣，已付定金一半，預期明天交收。”

“白蛇向虎幫購買。”飛龍重複了一遍這句話，“跟阿爾巴托夫沒有關係。給我貨，或者把定金和違約金拿出來。”

米海爾聽見戀人這句話幾乎笑了出來，他明白了飛龍的策略。現在貨在他手中，如果飛龍出聲要求的話，不要說原價賣給白蛇了，如果飛龍給他一個吻或者一個晚上，就是免費他也說不定願意雙手奉上。貨品安全，下一步就是從李虎手上拿回自己的錢了。

“……” 李虎自然也明白，他氣紅了臉，“劉老闆，你這招真不錯啊。”

“哦？” 飛龍歪了歪頭，故意裝得好像聽不懂他的話一樣，米海爾內心覺得他的飛龍真的超級可愛，“我做什麼了？”

“呵呵，你們就別裝了。” 李虎看著米海爾說，“他是怎麼樣說服你的啊？讓你睡了他？呵呵，這樣的美人，我懂的。”

“哼，兒子和老子果然都是一個樣。要我在他身上開個洞嗎？”米海爾冷哼一聲，眼神示意李虎看看倒在地上的兒子，“小心你的大嘴巴。”

“你！” 李虎心急如焚，兒子雖然是個不成才的，但始終是他的親身骨肉。“把我兒子和部下還來！”

“金三角的航線。” 米海爾壞笑了一下，雖然看起來漫不經心，但他當然知道李虎手上的最後王牌。飛龍看著戀人的笑容，在心中嘆了一口氣，米海爾從來都是在最佳時機打出最後一擊，沒有轉彎的餘地，有時候連他也沒辦法招架，李虎絕對不是米海爾的對手。“我也不打算把你就這樣弄死啊，分我一半就好。”

波利斯拿出一份合約，與其說是合作的合同，還不如說是米海爾單方面剝削李虎的不平等合約，累死的活自己做完，還得把利潤分給米海爾，但看著躺在地上血跡斑斑的兒子，李虎只能咬著牙簽名。

李虎咬牙切齒的支撐著兒子，正打算離開的時候，卻被白蛇的人擋住了。

“我的貨呢，我看你也交不出來了吧？” 飛龍氣定神閒的看著路都快走不穩了的男人，“錢。”

“劉老闆，你這還真找到個好男人啊。” 李虎氣紅了臉，“請您的部下跟我回去拿吧！”

飛龍點點頭，示意他的幾個部下跟過去。李虎踢開門，氣沖沖的離開。米海爾的表情從剛剛的冷酷，馬上變得像在家裡一樣溫柔。

“飛，聽見沒？他說我是個好男人誒。” 米海爾笑著對飛龍說。

“呵，被那種中年大叔稱讚有什麼好高興的？” 飛龍翹起手，“你怎麼突然把人家連根拔起？”

“啊…” 米海爾揉了揉自己的頭髮，飛龍不喜歡自己在外面顯示太強的獨佔欲，“為啥呢？我昨天喝醉了，不記得了。”

“波利斯。” 飛龍挑挑眉，看向米海爾後面的部下。

“那小子出言侮辱您。” 波利斯無視自家老大的瞪視。

“……” 飛龍的目光變得溫柔起來，雖然他不喜歡米海爾在外面展露出來，但心底里他是很喜歡被米海爾保護著的感覺。他站起來走進米海爾，伸手把米海爾揉亂了的頭髮整理好，美人靠近米海爾的耳邊，兩人差一點點就親上了。

“公主……”米海爾驚訝的看著對自己如此溫柔的飛龍，他的公主殿下很少在外和他如此親密。

“米海爾。我的貨呢？” 飛龍微笑著，米海爾卻幾乎嚇出一身冷汗。

* * *

“飛，我一天沒睡覺了，能不能睡醒再說？”米海爾看著火大的戀人，對著李虎還好說，面對飛龍的話，真的必須打醒十二分精神，不然自己被賣掉了還幫他數錢呢。

“誰讓你大半夜的跑去搶我的貨？”飛龍雖然嘴硬，但看見戀人眼底的黑眼圈和帶著紅絲的眼睛，他還是有點心軟的。他伸出手，揉了揉米海爾的臉，“你沒受傷吧？”

“沒有…” 米海爾蹭了蹭飛龍的手，“飛飛，我們先回家好嗎？”

“沒受傷就別撒嬌了。”飛龍捏了一下米海爾的臉，回到自己的座位，“我給李虎的八折。”

“…這說不過去吧？” 米海爾皺了皺眉，辛辛苦苦搶回來的東西，哪有打折發售的道理，“150%。”

“九折，今天內送到我的倉庫。” 飛龍靠著椅背，“搶了我東西，就這樣算便宜了吧？一般來說我都是剁了那個人，免費拿回來的。”

“……130%，最多我給你運到你倉庫。” 

“原價。”飛龍對著米海爾眨了眨眼，頭偏向一旁，以無辜的神情看著他。他知道米海爾最受不了他裝無辜的表情，“真的不行嗎？”

“撒嬌也不行。”米海爾忍著內心想撲過去猛親的慾望。“生意是生意，親愛的。”

“Boris。” 飛龍看向站在後面的部下，“麻煩你帶米海爾回澳門。我用原價拿到貨之前，他不准回我們家。”

“啊！？” 米海爾本來還有點昏昏欲睡的腦袋馬上清醒過來，“飛，你這招很賤誒。”

“All is fair in love and war.” 飛龍站直身，向米海爾揮揮手，在離開房門前故意大聲說，“葉，來我家吃飯吧，陶說今天吃牛扒呢。”

“等等！” 米海爾趁著飛龍還沒離開房間之前大喊，“110%，不能再少了。要不就是原價，但我們上床時你要穿著我上星期送你的衣服。”

飛龍聽見自家戀人毫無廉恥的話，臉蛋都發燙了。他沒辦法習慣米海爾隨時隨地的親密話語，更何況是在大家的部下面前大聲說他們要上床，嘛，雖然在場的都是知道他們關係的人。他想起來米海爾送他的色情服裝，覺得自己的臉都快熟透了。

“105%，我絕對不會穿。” 飛龍試圖繼續談判，白蛇和阿爾巴托夫的部下不禁開始想像，究竟米海爾送的衣服是什麼樣子。

“成交。” 沒辦法讓飛龍穿上那套皮革女皇服確實可惜，但商業角度來看，這筆交易還算不錯，反正以後有的是機會讓自己的公主殿下乖乖換上那套衣服。

“很好。”飛龍的臉上帶著玩味的笑容，“真可惜不是原價啊，看來你還是得回澳門自己睡了。”

“.......公主。”米海爾上前，拉著飛龍的衣角，試圖以小狗的眼神融化美人的內心。

“......知道了。” 他實在受不了他惡名昭彰的戀人裝可愛，美人在金髪戀人的耳邊細語，“可是今晚你得穿上我給你的衣服。”

“成交。”


	2. Chapter 2

米海爾累壞了，前一晚的打架、搶劫、談判，累得他連西裝都懶得換下來，趴在床上就睡。飛龍嘆了一口氣，幫自家的幼稚小熊蓋好被子。

幾個小時之後，太陽落下，飛龍走進房間，看見戀人還是睡得像個小孩子一樣安穩，他用力捏了一下金髪男人的臉，“起來了，吃晚飯了。”

“......早安，親愛的。”米海爾驚醒過來，揉了揉他被捏紅的臉，“其實你可以親我一口，或者抱抱我來叫醒我的。”

“那是限定給像陶一樣的好孩子的。”

晚餐時黑椒牛扒，配薯菜和忌廉蘑菇湯，典型的港式西餐。飛龍開了一瓶紅酒，還很好心的幫米海爾倒了一杯。晚餐非常完美，只是飛龍偶然的壞笑，令米海爾深深明白這個美人不懷好意。

“陶，米海爾和我今天要談點事情，你能乖乖呆在房間嗎？” 飛龍溫柔的和孩子說著，陶也不是什麼天真爛漫的孩子，他完全明白晚上會發生什麼事情。

“是的，飛大人，阿爾巴托夫先生，晚安。” 陶把自己碗筷放好在廚房的洗碗盤裡，就乖乖的回到自己房間。

“親愛的，吃飽喝足了吧？”飛龍帶著魅惑的笑容，看著自家戀人。

“...嗯？”米海爾看著那可疑的笑容，“所以？”

“回房間，換上我上週送你的衣服。” 飛龍命令著，“我十分鐘後上來。”

對於睡房之樂，米海爾從來都不覺得尷尬或者抗拒，他也不介意讓飛龍控制一切。他回到房間，從衣櫃拿出衣服，再把自己脫個清光，透視式的黑色背心，比平常穿的衣服稍微細一個碼，讓他的胸肌和腹肌幾乎撐破衣服。米海爾看了看褲子，仔細一想，還是先把內褲都脫了，再穿上這條緊身的皮褲，他結實的曲線顯露無遺。

他坐在房間一角的椅子上等候他的戀人。現在看來除了欣賞一下他傲人的身材，他完全不知道飛龍想玩什麼，不過公主殿下想出來的遊戲，他從來都是乖乖跟著玩的。

白蛇的首領非常守時，十分鐘後，飛龍打開房門，身上還是他平常的家居服，一件普通的長衫，加上寬鬆的長褲。他走進米海爾，“雙手放在背後。”

米海爾很合作的照著辦，飛龍拿出一副手銬，把他的手鎖上。這個手銬是特製的，裡面有著絨毛保護，雙手不會因摩擦受傷。

“親愛的，把這個喝了。” 飛龍拿出一杯透明的液體，看起來和水一樣，他把被子放在米海爾的唇邊，

俄羅斯人完全相信他的戀人，他一下子就把整杯喝掉。飛龍微微一笑，讓米海爾躺在床上，雙手固定在頭頂，然後自己把椅子拉到床的正前方，安坐著，注視著金髪的男人。

“你搶了我東西，還要我付錢，真有種啊。” 飛龍溫柔的笑著，“我該怎麼對付你好呢？”

“...拜託，才5%啊。” 米海爾翻了個白眼，“完全是公平交易啊。”

“啊啊，作為您的交易拍檔，我想親身展示一下我們的貨品。”飛龍用一個專業的語氣說道，但他臉上忍不住壞笑起來。

“...啊？親愛的，你不是賣藥的嗎？”米海爾沒辦法相信自己剛剛聽到了什麼，他的親親戀人剛剛對他下藥了？他現在沒什麼特別的感覺，不過估計有些藥要過點時間才有反應吧。他一臉難以置信的表情看著長髪的美人，而美人則帶點期待的目光回看他。

“我們的新產品，春藥。” 飛龍像推銷一樣說著，“這種藥會令你頭腦保持清醒，但你沒辦法控制自己的情慾。我還沒想好名字呢，有沒有好建議？”

“天啊......” 米海爾看著自己被鎖上的雙手，他不得不服美人懲罰自己的創意。飛龍輕笑著，摸了摸米海爾的臉，似乎是在看藥效開始了沒有。

“現在嘛，我應該換件衣服了。” 飛龍離開房間，走進他們的更衣室裡。米海爾開始覺得身體發燙，但他雙手都縮上了，沒辦法幫自己脫掉衣服。

飛龍穿著米海爾送他的女皇皮革服出來，黑色亮皮的連身衣，長袖長褲，沒透露半點肌膚，但緊身衣將他美好的身段都展露了出來，上面的金屬裝飾和高跟靴子增添了色情的氣色。但米海爾非常討厭鞭子，所以他把服裝附帶的鞭子留在衣櫃裡。

米海爾看見性感的美人站在自己身前，忍不住深吸一口氣。

“天啊，我快受不了了...” 米海爾的身體熱得不行，他試圖在絲綢床單上蠕動，減低自己的體溫，但看見戀人性感的模樣，他的小兄弟已經硬得難受，可惜還是得呆在緊逼的皮革長褲內。

飛龍俯身，但很小心的沒有直接觸碰到米海爾，他的長髪披落，掃過米海爾的胸膛，“我好看嗎？”

“好看！” 米海爾弓起身，試圖觸碰戀人的身體，可惜飛龍馬上站直了，避開了他。美人打開床頭櫃的抽屜，拿出米海爾在日本之旅買的性玩具。

“那如果......” 飛龍把玩具拿到米海爾的眼前揚了揚，對著他挑逗的笑了一下，“如果我在你面前玩這個的話？”

“......殺了我吧。” 米海爾絕望的閉上眼睛，只是聽見飛龍的話，他也快忍不住要高潮了，他無法想像親眼看見的話，他的兄弟會變得多硬，擠在皮褲裡會有多難受。

“米沙...” 飛龍沙啞的聲音呼喚著戀人的名字，“張開雙眼，好好看著。”

飛龍坐在椅子上，雙腿張開，他還穿著皮革連身衣，沒有暴露出任何皮膚，他隔著皮革撫摸自己的身體，眼神迷糊，但緊緊盯著米海爾的臉，他的紅唇微開，“啊......米沙......”

“......” 米海爾覺得自己快到天堂了。他全身上下都渴望著皮革下那完美的身體，他用力一扯，拷著他的手銬應聲破裂。

手銬畢竟只是睡房用的，不是設計來鎖著強而有力的捕食者。米海爾雙手重獲自由，他像優雅的豹子一樣，隨時準備捕獵自己的獵物。飛龍聽見金屬破裂的聲音心裡一震，他睜開眼，看見戀人雙眼通紅，褲襠明顯比之前大了不少。

  
  


_靠，這個手銬真沒用。_

  
  


米海爾爬到床邊，像一隻危險的貓科動物一樣，緊緊盯著自己的獵物。飛龍舔了一下自己的上唇，誘惑的笑容，像是歡迎那個男人似的。米海爾站起來，把他的公主一把抱起，輕輕放在床上，他細細的吻著那美麗的雙唇，優雅的頸，還有皮革下完美的肌膚。他輕輕撫摸著，像是對待無價藝術品般仔細。

“飛...” 金髪男人奮力的把自己的緊身褲子脫掉，另一手則在床頭櫃上翻出安全套，為自己戴上。“你實在他媽的性感誘人。”

“哈，你有吸取好教訓了麼？” 飛龍一邊脫掉自己的女皇服，一邊笑著問。

“是的，女皇陛下。” 米海爾一下子侵入了飛龍的身體，美人的唇邊漏出舒服和痛楚的聲音。

一夜無眠。

* * *

  
_番外_   
  


“你真的因為他們侮辱了我，就把他們的東西都搶光了？” 飛龍把頭放在男人健壯的手臂上，“為什麼？”

“我從來都只是隨心而行。” 米海爾親了親美人的臉頰，“但我的心已經給了你了。”

“口甜舌滑。” 飛龍微微一笑，“我的這個新貨改什麼名字好？”

“......女皇。”

* * *

“老大，我們從白蛇那邊只收到一億誒，還差5%沒收到。” Boris 再三核對白蛇送來的錢。

“啊？我問一下飛。” 米海爾拿出電話，發了個短信。

[衣服我穿了，所以是100%。]

“我靠...” 米海爾無言了，他完全忘了這個交易，在他沉醉在飛龍迷人的誘惑的時候，不小心被他打劫了。

“...他穿了？” Boris 看著老大的臉，馬上猜想到，他實在忍不住他的好奇心，“那是什麼衣服啊？”

“超級性感的女皇陛下，害我丟錢了都不知道...”


End file.
